One-Punch Opie
'Summary' A new boy in town bullies Opie and causes trouble. 'Plot' Opie is at the courthouse with Andy and Barney. He is doing a few chores but after asking if he could leave early to fish, Andy lets him leave. Barney starts to meddle with how Andy raises Opie. A new kid is hanging out with Opie's friends and gets them to swipe apples instead of going fishing. Opie walks up and meets the new boy, Steve Quincy. Steven begins to make fun and tease Opie. In the courthouse, Andy hears from a friend Charlie Eavers, who said he's rented his house out to a new family in town. Aunt Bee, knowing all the town gossip, fills in Andy and Barney on who the family is. Opie visits the courthouse, and Andy learns that Opie wants to fight someone. Andy tells Opie not to fight, and to try to make friends with the new boy. Steve throws an apple at a street light and busts it. As Andy drives up, Steve pushes all the apples into Opie's arms, making it look as if he was the one who threw it. Opie won't rat out Steve, so Andy calls in all the boys to the courthouse. Steve doesn't come though. Andy scolds the boys, and Barney attempts to, before they leave. Barney ends up locking himself in a cell during his presentation. Mr. Foley stops by the courthouse to complain about the boys. Andy finally decides he talk with the boy's fathers. Opie confronts Steve Quincy and puts up his fists. Steve continues to create lines in the sand, which Opie continues to step over them. Opie stands his ground, and Steve loses his nerve and leaves. 'Notes/Trivia' *This is the first episode where Lucy and Ricky's kid (little Ricky) stars as one of Opie's friends. *Steve is nine. *The five named members of Opie's group (of six) are Opie Taylor, Steve Quincy, Carter French, Billy Gray, and Johnny Paul Jason. *This is the first appearance of Mr. Foley. He will later appear in Bargain Day and The Case of the Punch in the Nose. *An earlier version of this script had Andy actually visit Steve's Dad who has always been involved in sports and earned money boxing to put himself through graduate school. He taught these skills to his son Steve, but admits his son mistook the meaning of being strong for being tough and this was why he turned out to be a bully. He then instructs Andy that Steve has one weakness in fighting, and is susceptible to one punch: a right cross because he always drops his "left". (This is where the episode gets it's title of One Punch Opie) 'Quotes' Barney: I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. I tell you this is just the beginnin': goin' around breakin' street lamps - city property, mind you. Next thing you know they'll be on motorcycles and wearin' them leather jackets and zoomin' around. They'll take over the whole town... a reign of terror! Andy: Barney, these are just boys you're talkin' about. They're only about 8 years old. Barney: Yeah, well today's 8-year olds are tomorrow's teenagers. I say this calls for action and now. Nip it in the bud. First sign of youngsters goin' wrong you got to nip it in the bud! Carter French: "Why cant you have peanut butter in prison?" 'Gallery' one1.jpg One2.jpg Barneynewkid11.png Stevequncy.png barneynewkid146Leon.png barneynewkid14.png barneynewkid15.png barneynewkid12.png barneynewkid10.png barneynewkid9.png barneynewkid8.png barneynewkid7.png Opie_Punches_Barney.gif|Opie punches Barn (click for animation) barneynewkid6.png barneynewkid2.png barneynewkid1.png barneynewkid.png Onepunch.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 3